


A Secret Kept

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-07
Updated: 2009-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Abby has a secret.





	A Secret Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

The sound of thunder crashed around her building and lightning lit up the sky.

Smiling with glee and clapping her hands together, Abby hurried to her closet and pulled out her special rubber boots. They'd cost her a lot of money, but they were perfect.

She pulled them on, grabbed her waterproof coat and ran out of her apartment, down several flights of stairs and out into the storm.

There she stood a girl in black rubber boots decorated with tiny skulls and crossbones, her face tipped up to the sky, her arms out, rejoicing in the feel of the rain on her face.

There she stood listening to the claps of thunder as it surrounded her, watching the flashes of lightning cut through the never totally dark sky, at peace in a way she never was in silence.

It was her secret; her love of storms; her need to be out in them. It was a need so strong, she occasionally worried about it, but mostly she just took pleasure in it.

It was her secret; one she had never shared with anyone. One she never envisaged sharing with anyone. How do you tell people that thunder and lightning brings you alive in a way that nothing else does? Given all her other idiosyncrasies, what would one more matter? But there were some things a girl liked to keep to herself.

So while the rest of city stayed indoors or ran from building to building, Abby stood getting wetter and wetter and wetter until finally the last clap of thunder drifted away and the final flash of lightning went after it.

Then she went back indoors, grabbed a towel and began to rub her hair, pulled off her rubber boots and tucked them safely away until the next time.


End file.
